Prisoner In Phillip
by Unicorn-san
Summary: Leah Mizuki is a 24 year-old fashion designer.When she gets the opportunity to be a private fashion designer for a prince she accepts without hesitation.But when she meets Claude her entire world changes! Her reality and dreams mixes in one , so when Claude tells her who she really is does she believe him? Will she leave Phillip? Or forever be a prisoner in phillip?


**Hey guys! This is my new story 'Prisoner of Phillip' thanks to my co-writer TAstars I was able to finish this chapter so thanks TA-chan! Hope you like my story** **^_^** **Disclaimor: I** **don't own Be My Princess or Harry Potter!**

* * *

As I walked down the corridor of Chateau Philip, I hear footsteps behind me, when I turn around i see no one. _Must of been my imagination_, i keep walking down the corridor again and again and everything seems familiar. _God damn it I'm lost!_ As i facepalm my life away i feel someone poking me. "Leah Mizuki is it? Welcome to Chateau Phillip I am Claude butler of Prince Wilfred." Claude said with no emotion in his face."Well? Are you Leah Mizuki or not? You're wasting my time."

As he turned around I said "H-hey yea i am Leah Mizuki but it's weird when you call me by my last name..."

"Oh. Well, you could have told me so. Well, let's get this show on the road then." As Claude walked down the hallway, he took one single turn and opened the door. "Your room, Ms. Mizuki." _So it was here all along. I'm an idiot._

"Dinner will be in an hour please settle in and enjoy your stay." Claude says as he closes the door leaving me alone.

I look around my surroundings to see an enormous bed suddenly i drop all my belongings and jump into the velvet red sheets. _So soft… _I find myself asleep when suddenly I hear a voice, "_CONFRINGO! _'' Then I opened my eyes to find that my room is on fire I get out of my bed and walk on the fire. _It doesn't burn. _I feel a tickling sensation on my feet. As I was looking down on the fiery floor, I looked up and saw a person similar to Prince Wilfred's butler, Claude. He was smirking, then I saw a tattoo on his shoulder with some type of animal-crest._ Why does he have that…?! "IMPERIO!" _The mysterious man said. I felt my consciousness vanishing away and my heartbeat stop. I felt my soul pouring out of my body, my eyes were black. The man was getting closer to me, "Vous serez mon serviteur pour contrôler toutes vos pensées ... vous serez utile à moi," His eyes were blood red. I felt a shock of pain around my hand, _"FLAGRATE!"_ The voice kept saying. I fall down to the floor screaming in pain; the fire was now burning my skin as I tried to save myself.

I jump out of my bed and look at the time "6:30 PM… Okay, I have time." _Man those dreams just keep getting worse and worse every time I close my eyes._

I settle in my new room, after that I take a shower, and start to think about my recent dream. _It's like a movie replaying in my head again and again…_

I look into the room's closet which turns out to be an entire room filled with shoes, handbags, dresses, pants, shirts, and jewelry. _Well this is too much for my taste… _So I just end up wearing a short blue flowy dress with black flats and some jewelry here and there; not too much but not too little. As I made my way to the door, it opened, and I saw a beautiful blue-eyed man, who I knew of course, was Prince Wilfred. I bowed, "Hello, Your Highness! Thank you for letting me stay here and giving me this opportunity."

"Oh, please Leah, don't be so formal. We have been friends since we were children. So don't fret, okay?" Wilfred said as he gave me his hand "Shall we go to dinner Leah?"

"Sure, Wilf -Prince Wilfred." I said as we were walking in the hallway.

"So Leah there is a ball two weeks from now, we don't have the details yet, but Lord Michael said it's going to be the best yet. So when we get the theme I'll let you know okay? And my parents miss you too much; so let's get going."

As we entered the dining hall the King and Queen were already eating. I was getting ready to sit down when… "Have you no manners, Ms. Mizuki?! How dare you sit down in front of their royal highnesses! First you BOW, then you sit down!" Claude glared at me _if only this fucker knew. Oh god...I can't wait to see his face._ "Uh...Claude we've known her from a long time ago, so it's okay." The King said. As he broke a sweat, when I saw the look on Claude's face it almost brought me to tears_...Poor guy..._ As I thought this, Claude kept looking at me as if he were reading my thoughts, before he stormed out of the dining hall.

~XOX~~~

After the dinner the king and queen had to leave the castle because of their royal duties, Prince Wilfred and I stayed in his study room talking and drinking. "AHAHAHA OH GOD LEAH!" Prince Wilfred... again drunk! "Wilfred your drunk...again" I said getting up ready to leave, "Aww don't leave me alone i don't want Claude coming in" Wilfred started to cling to my leg..._What a baby…_ I sighed obviously annoyed."L-leah I'm tired" Wilfred spoke as he had his head on my lap and I started to pat his head, "Sing...me...the...song"

The other night dear as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I bowed my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you, and make you happy

If only you could say the same

And if you leave me to love another

You will regret it all someday

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I've always loved you and made you happy

And nothing else could come between

But now you've left me to love another

You've shattered all of my dreams

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Johnny Cash-You are my sunshine

Next thing knew Prince Wilfred was already sound asleep._ I've missed him...and this...all of this..._I started to smile but then i knew my choice and my decision.

I carried him back to his bed but half-way , Claude came into the picture.

" ! What do you think you're doing?" As he asks me Claude starts to look at Prince Wilfred , then he looks at me , then again to Prince Wilfred then, to me.

"It's not what you think" I say simply and keep on walking.

" stop!" Claude gets right in front of me and carries Prince Wilfred then i see the same tattoo i saw in my dream i stopped walking.

"That mark on your arm...where did it come from?"I looked at him suspiciously , he stopped walking.

"None of your business go do something productive for once." Claude started to walk again.

_WHAT THE HELL? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!_ I got fuck that i wanted to kill him who the hell does he think he is to call me that? I started running to him when he went into Prince Wilfred's room and closed the door on my face. _THIS MOTHER ******* GUY . _"UGGHHH!" I started to pound on the door louder and louder , it suddenly opened and i got dragged in Claude then pushed me into a chair.

" you should probably stop living here it's going to get bad for you." Claude said looking down.

"Do you have some kind of fucking problem with me?"I said pissed.

"IM JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Claude screamed his eyes were.._red_.

"Safe? what do you mean? Im perfectly fine you moron!" I said looking at Claude.

"Look we should not talk about this, not with His Highness here" Claude started to tuck Wilfred into left Wilfred's room leaving me alone with the sleeping Prince Wilfred._Not again god im gonna kill that guy! _I left Prince Wilfred's room and i saw claude waiting for me outside , he then started to walk so i followed him. I looked at his profile those shining black eyes started to make me blush , Claude noticed this and laughed.

"You really are something else " Claude said still laughing.

"W-whatever Claude!" I looked down._What is wrong with me? I don't even like him!_ Claude stoped walking and opened the door , i went inside and sat down.

"Why don't you want me to stay? I mean i don't care what you think but since you have stated you opinion then let's hear it" Claude sighed.

"If you stay here i can't protect you i can't keep you safe.." Claude now staring into my eyes.

"Who are you keeping me safe from? I don't even know you and you're talking about 'keeping me safe' i said.

"From yourself".And then he kissed me and that was the day that everything changed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So what did you think? Hope you like it se you guys later :)**


End file.
